Hidden Soul Reaper
by red rowdyruff girl
Summary: Ok this was a test story if people like it i will go one with it ok so Ichigo is helping train this girl who has soul reaper powers and he finds out her dad was a soul reaper but who is the soul reaper?


**Me: sorry for spellings I am really shit! Lol **

**Ace: this may be her first uploaded Bleach story but she didn't write this one first she is checking her first one over be for she puts it up!**

**Me: any way this story Is about Ace she is Renji's child and she goes out with Ichigo and a lot of things happen**

**Ace: Lili is in bad health right now and well this is all she can do to keep her self busy well be sides watching Bleach! Lol**

**Sam: wait tell me you didn't make Ichigo act a little like me in this story why am I all ways the ginger ones!**

**Ace: you're the one who dyes his hair ginger! **

**Me: hope you like the story please tell me what you think and again sorry about spelling and missing the full stops…**

"Hey Ichigo" Kisuke said Ichigo looks round "yeah what" he asked "I need to ask you a faouer" Kisuke said looking at Ichigo "well what is it" he asked getting mad "I need you to help me teach some one" Ichigo blinked "Uncle Kisuke I can not live like this" a girl shouts walking down Ichigo blinked she had long brown hair and was wearing a very reviling shirt and black shorts with a chain on it and black spiked boots "well Ichigo will you help me train Ace?" Kisuke said "all right but what is she" he asked "Ace's mother was a human and her father a Soul reaper"

Ichigo's p.o.v

I shied as class started Rukia's not here she wanted to stay there I guess with her older brother Ace is in the back of the class room she seems to be fitting in well be sides when I showed her what she had to wear I guess she hates skirts "well class get out your home work from over the summer" Miss said but then "ICHGIO" some one shouts "I know that" I started "ICHIGO!" every one looks out side Renji! "who is he Ichigo" a girl asks "relitve" I run out "WAIT FOR ME ICHIGO" Ace shouts she is scared of other kids she runs after me I get out side and kick Renji in to the hidden bit "what was that for" he shouts when I get there "WHAT ARE YOU DOING WHY ARE YOU IN MY SCHOOL" I shout "Ichigo what" Ace said she stopped when she got in here "look what you did now my Gigai is acting up" Renji said Ace looked at Renji with shock and she run I blinked "ACE" I shout that's when I see it a hollow

Ace's p.o.v

No it cant be

"_Alice what are you looking at" my mother all ways smiled when I was around she was the only person that still called me alice as well "I was wondering what father looked like" I asked her she smiled and got out a photo red hair in a odd poney tail I look at mother "its not long till I join him and your with your uncle" she said sadly mother is ill so I try to be a good girl and help around but I am not good at any thing _

If that's him then why? If he isn't dead then Why did he leave us I hear a hollow oh no I still don't know how to fight I cover my eyes and hear a blade cut it I felt like I got picked up and moved "Ace are you all right what scared you" Ichigo said "yeah kid you just run right to a hollow" he said "YOUR NOT VERY HELP FULL RENJI" Ichigo shouts "sorry Ichigo but its true" Renji if that's his name said I wipe my eyes tears had started to roll out "woe Ace I didn't know you could cry was it you had a flash of your mum again?" Ichigo said worried Kisuke had told him every thing he had explained to him and Ichigo looks at me like a little sister

I look at the man red hair in a odd poney tail "why" I said he blinked "why did you leave mother" I shout crying Ichigo blinks but once in his body again hugs me "Ace we should get you to Mr hat and clogs" I felt Ichigo pick me up then him running holding me

"Ichigo Renji" Kisuke said confused "she saw Renji then run away right to a hollows path then she started crying" Ichigo said they lie me down

Renji's p.o.v

We are sitting away from the girls room "who is she Ichigo" I asked confused "Ace is half human half soul reaper her mother was human her father a soul reaper" Kisuke said sitting down "Kisuke she said to Renji why did you leave mother I think she may have misten him for some one else" Ichigo said "wait a half soul reaper!" I said blinking "yeah her mum died only a few days ago from cancer her father left with out knowing I have a photo of her mother" Kisuke said he got up and got it I blinked Akemi…but that means

"you know her Renji" Ichigo asked "Akemi I had a thing for her last time I was in a Gigai but that was 15 years ago" I said putting down the photo "Ace is 15 this year" Kisuke said I felt my heart beat and it was like time stopped could she be my child…

I walk in to take a good look at the girl she looked a lot like Akemi its no douts that she is Akemi's child and if her father was a soul reaper then it must have been me I look at Ace her face did look a little like mine and I have never heard this girl talk "if your just watching me then go you hurt mother I never want to see you" she snaps rolling over I blinked her voice is strong and sounds like my own "I didn't know I was called back if I had known it might have been different" I said I nealt next to her "please I want to try and make it up to you" I said "don't worry I will be come a soul reaper just to be better then you to prove that any one can be a soul reaper and Ichigo is going to help me I don't need you father" she snaps "please forgive me if I had known I would have stayed or tried to see you as much as I could but when ever I tried to see Akemi she just sent me away I guess its because you came and she didn't want me to know your mother understood that I love being a soul reaper I guess she was thinking for me but Ace I'm here now and I am never going to leave your side I want to help you why I still can" I said "mother all ways called me Alice its my real name but I only wanted mother to call me that" she said she sits up

"if that's what you wanted Akemi to call you I wont call" I started "and the only other person she said can if you father" she said I smiled "ok Alice I promise you your not going to be alone again" I said smiling

I want to meet up with them lot after school "Renji I told you to stay away from school" Ichigo shouts I rolled my eyes "what I cant come to check on you guys" I asked smirking

We are training Ace is pretty good I was shocked to see how big her zanpakutō is its like Ichigo's first one she gets hit and falls over I run over to catch her "thanks" she said I smiled a little "are you all right" I asked "im just stronger then her I must have put out to much sprit presesser" Ichigo said running over helping her up "thanks" she said blushing a little

Later then they all go home I look at her I go over she isn't wearing a jumper she is going to get cold I take my jacket off putting it around her she blinks "your going to catch a cold" I said smiling she smiled "so I guess I missed you growing up I would have liked to see that" I said sadly she looks at me "be for mum died and thru my whole life she all ways filmed a bit of every day she said she would send the videos to you but I guess she didn't" she said I blinked "she filmed you growing up" I asked she nodded and pulled me in side she got out a box of videos "what would you like to see first" she asked I blinked "what ones do you not remember" I asked looking in the box with her "my baby ones no one remembers there baby days" she said smiling I found one "Alice's first birthday" I look at her "you wanna watch it" she asked smiling I smiled she all ways smiled around me I guess she wants to get to know me I am her father after all

_(video)_

"_Alice say hi to daddy" the little Alice just smiled and grabbed her shock "oh don't Daddy wont be able to see you if you roll around" Alice giggled and smiled "Renji I can under stand why your not here but Alice still loves you don't you Alice tell Daddy you love him" Alice just giggled and clapped her hands _

"you was cute" I said Alice blinked "what you trying to say" she crossed her arms "I am just saying as a baby you was cute I was wondering when did you get in to all this punk stuff?" i asked her as she takes out the video "when mother told me that I would never see you" she said I blinked and looked away "I told you if I had known I would have come" she hugged me "I know that im just happy I have you now" I smiled she is a sweet girl

Its been a few weeks I am out for a walk when I see Ichigo and that in the park seems like its there day off their mates from school are there "I would die! if you two started dating your so alike and it would just be unfare!" the funny looking one said "SHUT UP ABOUT US DATING ALL READY ITS NOT GOING TO HAPPEN!" Ace and Ichigo shout kicking him I smiled she gets on well with Ichigo I walk over "hey" I said "Renji what" Ichigo said "can I have a friendly chat buddy" I said joking he rolled his eyes "don't start fighting you two" Chad said "wow you to must be brothers your really alike" the odd kid said "WHAT" we both say "oh so me and Ichigo are alike and you think we should date but you think they are brothers how stupid are you" Ace shouts hitting him "OW STOP IT" my soul pager want off I get it out "what is it" Ace said "I got to go Ace come on" I said ace run after me so did Ichigo and Chad "OH SO LEAVE ME OUT"

"a hollow" Ichigo said I see he ditched his body when I ditched my Gigai "wait I cant get out my body" Ace said "your not coming go with Chad" I said "what" Ace said "Renji's right your not strong anoth yet Chad take her to the shop" Chad nodded picking up Ace and our bodies

Ace's p.o.v

"CHAD PUT ME DOWN" I shout "Ace Ichigo and Renji will be fine" he said we reached the shop "hey don't worry mucher will be fine" they said "I got to help" I said sniffing "you can all ways talk with me if you want" Kisuke said I nodded we sit in my room "I know your attatced to Ichigo but Renji" Kisuke said "Renji is my father" I said he blinked

Renji's p.o.v

"you know I think your really worried about Ace back there" Ichigo said "I should be" I said shying "what you got at thing for her" Ichigo joked "coz its not bad if you do I mean a little comtison never hurts" he said "you like her" I said turning "well yeah whats he big deal you like her to right" he said confused "she didn't tell you" I asked he blinked "tell me what" "I'm her father" I said Ichigo blinked

We get to the shop I fell when I felt Ace hug me "hey im ok" I sad sitting up "I was scared I don't wanna lose you again" she said I hug her "I promise you im never going to leave you alone again" I said softly

I talk with Ichigo later "so you're her dad" he said I nodded "and I wouldn't want any one else dating my little girl I don't think any one else could handle her" I said Ichigo blinked "go on ask her I know you want to and she cares about you Ichigo a father knows these things"

Ichigo's p.o.v

How does Renji know how I feel "you sure your not going to attact me or any thing" I asked he rolled his eyes "Ichigo give it a rest where friends and hey you may even be come my son in law" he said I smiled a little

I go up "Ichigo im sorry I didn't tell you" she said I smiled "its all right Renji explained it all but even knowing I still wanna ask you some thing" I said she looked at me "I am not good with stuff like this so I guess im asking if you wanted to" I started "go out" she said for me giggling I smiled "yeah" I said "well if my dads ok with it" she said thinking "Ichigo's ok" Renji said "HEY DON'T LISTEN IN" I shout he run off I growled "well sure Ichigo" she said I smiled she kissed my lips I blushed "you better get back home Ichigo your family will be worried" she said in a soft voice I smiled "see you tomorrow" I said leaving

Ace's p.o.v

I waved to Ichigo I smiled "boy I had the idea he was to chicken" "DAD" I shout he jumps down and smiles a me "im happy for you and Ichigo's all right" I smiled and hugged him "thanks for letting me dad" I said smiling he hugged me back "its ok I like Ichigo I think he is the best for you"

It's the next day at school I am in art I don't know what but I drew Ichigo in his soul reaper form I blush a little its lucky today we are doing what we want for our work "Hey Ace that looks like Ichigo" Tatsuki said blinking "what no this anit Ichigo I just like drawing guys with odd coloured hair depending on my mood to what colour" I said giggling "yeah I guess your right whats with the Kimono and sword" Tatsuki said looking at it "dream I had last night" I said smiling "wow its really good and I don't think it looks like Ichigo at all" Orihime said smiling "what doesn't look like me" Ichigo said sitting at our table "Ace did a drawing and I think it looks like you and Orihime don't Ace said its just a person from her dream" Tatsuki said showing Ichigo he blinked "it does kind of look like me but its not right" he said I nodded "just a dream" I said smiling he smiled to

At lunch we are all sitting on the roof but just the lot that helped Ichigo go to the soul scitory "was that drawing really of me" he asked I nodded and showed him again "I think it looks really good" he said I smiled "you probley did it with out knowing I mean you and Ichigo train a lot" Orihime said "HEY GUYS" Keigo shouts walking out the door we all look at him "what did I do some thing wrong" he asked "no we was just talking" Chad said "hey whos drawing it looks like Ichigo in a Kimono and wow call sword" he said I take it back "mine thank you" I snap I sit next to Ichigo again "wait tell me you two anit" he started "so what were going out" Ichigo said putting his arm around me I smiled "WHAT oh this is so great" Orihime said smiling "its so wrong I wanted a girl friend first" Keigo said going over the top like all ways

Ichigo walks with me after school "Ichigo you better be taking care of her" I look up to dad "Renji get lost" Ichigo shouts he jumped down we had been talking about the drawing "well let me see the art work my little girl did" I step on his foot "im not little but here" I got it out "wow your really good looks just like Ichigo" Dad said smiling "Renji why did you follow us" Ichigo asked "I didn't I just bumped in to you guys why out for a walk to get use to this world" "ok have fun" I said dragging Ichigo off he smiled

Its been 4 weeks me and Ichigo are really getting in to dating "HEY ICHIGO STOP SOGGING HER FACE WHEN EVER SHE WINS IN TRAINING" Dad shouts "Knock it off Renji" Ichigo shouts attactting him I rolled my eyes this is normal for them "I see Renji broke you two up again" Kisuke said walking over "yeah" Ichigo won "dam you" dad said mad at Ichigo "you got to learn Renji not to brake us up" Ichigo snaps "she is still my child Ichigo" dad said attacting him again "hey you two you better stop Ichigo's sisters here looking for him" Kisuke shouts Ichigo and dad blinked and we all got back in our bodies we go up "Yuzu how did you know I was here" Ichigo said "Chad said you got a part time job here" Yuzu said "yeah and he just done his sift why don't you head home Ichigo" Kisuke said Ichigo nodded "bye Renji I will get you tomorrow" Ichigo said "we will see about that" I hit dad in the gut "bye Ace" Ichigo said smiling "bye Ichigo" I said giggling he left with his sister dad looks at me odd "WHAT" I shout

Ichigo's p.o.v

I walk home with Yuzu I hear running "ICHIGO" I look round to Ace "you forgot your bag" she said I take it "thanks" I said smiling she smiled kissed my cheek and run back "oh Ichigo your all grown up" Yuzu said I look at her then roll her eyes we get home "ICHIGO" I duck dad "would you cut that out all ready" I shout "Dad Ichigo's got a girl friend" Yuzu said I gulped "what why haven't I met her then" he gets up "im scared you'll try to attact her" I snap "bring her over I bet she wont even be good anoth for you" dad said I drop my bag to attact him "hey Ichigo who drew this" I look round oh no Ace had given me her art work as a gift and Yuzu just saw it "well my girl friends" I said "is that meant to me you" Dad said looking over my shoulder I punched him "CUT THAT OUT" I shout

Renji's p.o.v

"you know Renji your not a very good dad" Kisuke said "hey give me a chance I am trying" I said shying "when Ichigo and Ace do stuff like that its normal you got to under stand that she is 15 she isn't a child any more and you're the one who talked Ichigo in to asking her out in the first place" Kisuke said "I know" the phone rings "hello Urahara shop how may I help you" Kisuke said "oh hey Ichigo yeah Renji's here" I was hanged the phone "hello Ichigo" I said "hey Renji listen do you think tomorrow you and Ace could come to mine for dinner? I mean my dad wont get off my back until you guys do" I rolled my eyes "sure thing Ichigo" I said "but your Ace's dad you will have to dress older or act her brother" Ichigo said "yeah I know I don't age well I guess I can act her brother for tomorrow" I said I hang up and go to Ace's room "hey Dad" she said she is drawing I sat next to her "hey anit that us" I said its me and Ichigo fighting and her watching us "your really good at drawing" I said she smiled "were going Ichigo's for dinner tomorrow so I am going to act your brother because I look to young to be your dad so tomorrow you can call me my name" I said "well what is it" she asked "Renji" I said she smiled and nodded

Ichigo's p.o.v

There is a knock at the door I get it "hey" I said Ace smiled she looks really nice Renji smiles "hey Ichigo" I smile "ICHIGO" I look round but dad kicks me over "HEY I TOLD YOU TO STOP THAT" I shout "you should never let your guard down" dad said smiling "don't even think about it" Ace said to Renji he gulped

When we are eating I didn't know Renji ate a lot (I wonder why he is so hungry) Ace is sitting next to me I smile at her she smiles back after dinner me and Ace go in my room "oh ace you're here" Kon said she kicked him "don't even think about it you prev" she snaps I smiled at her she kissed me I moan a little

Renji's p.o.v

"so you're her brother" his dad asked "yeah older brother" I said "I asked Ichigo to invight her dad" he said "well our mum and dad are dead" I said "yeah I lost my wife some time back" wow Ichigo never told me that

Ace's p.o.v

"Ichigo" I said giggling he was kissing my neck "stop our dads could come in any time" I said Ichigo pulls away and smiles at me I blush and giggle "oh so Ichigo can do that and I cant" kon says getting up Ichigo grabs his head "Ace is my girl friend and she lets me I don't think you have a girl do you?" Kon gulps "Ace we have to go" Dad shouts "coming" I shout back I kiss Ichigo's lips he smiles "see you tomorrow" I said pulling on my jacket he walks me to the door "bye" he said "bye" I said smiling dad waves

We are walking home "did you know Ichigo lost his mother" dad asked "yeah he told me the day I met him" I said smiling "oh right" dad said "oh is daddy said coz his friend don't tell him about him self" I asked "shut up I under stand why Ichigo didn't tell me so don't go joking about it" he said I smiled then stopped "hey whats up" Dad asked "Mum's grave" I said I run in to the grave yarn and see her grave I see a boy next to it I hide "what" Dad asks "he is the kid that use to ask me out all the time he scares me" I said Dad grabbed my arm and made me walk over he nelt next to mums grave the boy Jun didn't see us I nelt next to dad he puts his arm around me

The boy looked up "Ace your ok" Jun said "is there any thing you want to tell your Mum Alice I got some things to say" dad said I nodded he smiled and started "im sorry I left all those years ago Akemi but I promise I will look after Alice like a real father I mean she all ready is all most as good as me" dad said I smiled a little "hey Mum dad's been taking care of me with Kisuke and Ichigo he is my boy friend dad fights with him now and then but I guess that's normal I really miss you mum" I said Dad kissed my head

Renji's p.o.v

We leave later the boy follows us "did you say you got a boy friend" he snaps "hey back off my little girl" I snap "Dad don't start a fight its not going to be like when you joke fight with Ichigo" Alice said grabbing my arm

She goes in to school the next day I smile as I watch her leave "you know Renji she is starting to look up to you as a soul reaper she wants to be higher then you" Kisuke joked "very funny" I said rolling my eyes

"Renji we need a talk" I look round "Captain Hitsugaya" I said "Renji we need a talk" he said I gulp

Ichigo's p.o.v

God Class is so stupid the lunch bell goes and when I go to get up my eyes are coverd "guess who" I smiled "Ace I can tell" she smiled and kissed my cheek "come on I'm starving" she said dragging me to the roof I smiled the she stopped "Ace" I then felt it to she run off out the school "HEY WAIT" I run after her and see the others do to "I felt Renji's sprit pruesser" Chad said when we got to the shop we go down to the training ground Ace was trying to run over to the fight "Captain Hitsugaya you got to stop" I shout turning in to soul reaper and shilding Renji "Ichigo what are you doing" Captain Hitsugaya shouts "I cant let you hurt Renji why are you fighting him any way" I shout Renji was bleeding I see Ace run over "Father Ichigo are you both ok" Ace said worried "ace worry about Renji I'm fine" I said Ace checked him over "please be ok" she said Renji smiled and tried to talk but she stopped him "I had to Ichigo don't you under stand he broke a law 15 years ago and he has been able to run away for that long" Captain Hitsugaya said I blinked "having a half child with some one of the living is agent the laws" he said going on "so what you didn't find out for 15 years I mean Renji only just found out him self" I shout "I have to take Renji to jail and then kill this child" Captain Hitsugaya said

I blinked "that's why I was fighting Renji because he wouldn't tell me who the child was" he added Renji sat up "don't your not" Ace started "im fine Ichigo gave me worse once don't worry" Renji said Ace looked broken how can they say she is a mistake I love her Renji loves her like a father should and her mother loved her "you cant just kill some one because of a stupid law" I shout "Ichigo stop arguing I can tell you know who the child Is now tell me" I keep my sword up at him Captain Hitsugaya shied and then pointed his at Ace "or I kill the girl" he said fear run in to me "what but" Ace started "Ace just get out of here" Renji said coffing up blood "you promised that I would never be alone again" she said hugging Renji Captain Hitsugaya looked confused "I know but you have to go" Renji said "Ichigo please take Ace and Run" Renji said standing up "your in no fit state to fight" Ace shouts trying to stop him I pick her up "ICHIGO!" Captain Hitsugaya shouts "ICHGIO YOU GOT TO PUT ME DOWN" Ace shouts "I'm sorry but I need to protect you" I said I want to move and saw she had my pass I blinked she used it I saw smoke oh no!

Ace's p.o.v

I point my sword at the man "Ace stop" Dad shouts "Ace you don't know who your up agent" Ichigo shouts putting my body down "what just" the boy said "I will not let you hurt him if you want the half soul reaper then fine" I snap the kid blinks "Ace don't" Dad said he hugs me "stop your in no state to fight" I shout I want in to tears "are you in a state to fight Ace look at your self" Dad said "I don't wanna lose you" I said sobbing "you have Ichigo and the others" he said smiling "but I just got you back" I said hugging him "you promised mother that you would look after me like a real father" I said sobbing "that girl is the child" the man said

"Captain Hitsugaya please don't" Ichigo said he was shilding me "why do you all ways get in voled Ichigo I had the idea you and Renji hated each other" "I love her and I will protect her" Ichigo said his voice full of anger

Its been hours father and Ichigo are fighting this Captain Hitsugaya I wanted to run in and help but Chad has a hold of me Ichigo is coverd in blood like father "prefetic" Captain Hitsugaya said he looked at me "all this over a girl" he snaps "she is my child" Dad said "I love her you cant hurt her" Ichigo snaps he takes in breath then his voice sounds funny "Ichigo?" I asked "well Well Ichigo" he stands I blinked "is that" I started half of Ichigo's face is coverd by a mask "all this over a little girl" he starts larthing I see his hand move and grab the mask "WHAT YOUR GETTING INVOLED AGAIN" I see him pull off the mask then I hear Ichigo's normal voice "sorry that happens when I am near to death" Ichigo said I run over and help him stand after I get chad to help dad "fine you can live for now but I want to fight you my self when your ready come find me I wont tell any one else about you just yet" Captain Hitsugaya left

Ichigo's p.o.v

I spend the night at the shop Ace is cleaning my wonds along with Renji's "why did you fight" she said sniffing "Ace me and Renji want the best for you no matter what happens to us" I said I flinch as she cleans the cut on my chest it stings "Ichigo please try to stay still" she says softly she kissed my lips lightly then pulled away I smiled "don't worry every things going to be all right" she said smiling I couldn't help but smile back "didn't I tell you to stop sogging her" Renji said when he woke up "sorry she did just save my life" I said rolling my eyes Ace giggles

Its been a week and I am meant to be studding with Ace but I cant help but look at her sitting on my bed legs crossed in very tight shorts I am shocked Renji let her out dressed like that I move so my heads in her lap she blushed "Ichigo" she said her voice soft and cute I smiled we started kissing and then sadly "Ichigo AHH what are you doing" I look up to oh crap Renji "oh" Ace said "you said you was out with Orihime" Renji said his eye twitches "but when I turn up to tell Ichigo we got trubble I find you here with him "come on Renji lighten up a little kids our age do that all the time I do to explain where im going" I said "ITS NOT THE SAME lieing to get away for soul reaper stuff that's ok but lying to your father where you are when its not soul reaper stuff" Renji said mad "we was studding but then well" Ace said blushing Renji gulped he cant fight with her he cares about her to much to hurt her feelings "ok just don't lie next time I am happy your with Ichigo remember" Renji said calmly "but when ever we tell you that we are with each other you spy" I snap "well I am a caring father I need to make sure your not doing any thing to my little girl"

"fine lets get that hollow" we all get up when we are done "come on Alice lets get home" Renji said "well I was going to go back with Ichigo for a bit I do need to study for tomorrow" Ace said Renji looked at us "ok then but make sure you back for 10 or I am picking you up in the most inbearing way I can" he said walking off

Ace's p.o.v

I got back about ten past ten "not following the rules I see" Dad joked "you said you would pick me up" I said crossing my arms "yeah I didn't saw were I would any way you got school come on" he said getting up he hugged me I smiled "I love you dad" I said he smiled "I love you kiddo and I am picking you up from school" I wined he walked me to my room

School was good today I walk out oh no Dad is here and what is he wearing "About time" he said smiling "RENJI I TOLD YOU TO STOP COMING TO SCHOOL" Ichigo shouts "woe calm down Ichigo Ace was late home last night and well I did say I would pick you guys up!" Dad said smiling I shied and we left with him for training

"wow Ace your getting pretty good" Ichigo said smiling "Chou" I said blinking looking at my sword "butterfly what" Dad said blinking I move my sword "it said its called Chou" I said he smiled "it got its name that's great it's a great stepping stone" Ichigo said hugging me I smiled "yeah you did good" dad said messing up my hair "HEY QUIT IT" I shout mad he smiled "how about a treat" Ichigo asks I blinked "what type of treat Ichigo" dad growled "just a date Renji no need to get so worked up" Ichigo snaps "whats going on down here" a girls voice shouts we all look round "Rukia" Dad and Ichigo said

Renji's p.o.v

"what who is she" Ace asks mad "Rukia shes a friend of mine and Ichigos" I said quickly I don't want Ace angry I mean who knows what she can do now "Ichigo did I just under stand what you said right who are you taking on a date" Rukia asked Ichigo "come to think of it what is a date?" I asked Ichigo Ace hit me in the gut "OH YOU MAKE ME ANGRY AT TIME" she shouts "come on this is the first time in 15 years I have been here I am still getting use to the world of the living Alice" I said she looked at me boy did she get my death look "a date is where a Boy takes a girl out normally boyfriend and girl friend on a evening where its just them that means you wouldn't be able to follow Renji" Ichigo snaps "HEY I didn't follow you two back to yours after the hollow yesterday did I" I snap "STOP IT BOTH OF YOU YOUR NOT GETTING IN ANOTHER FIGHT" Ace shouts "don't try to stop them" Rukia said rolling her eyes "so what I care about them I mean they have to stop fighting Father and Ichigo are just to alike I guess that's why you like him dad" Ace said looking at me I gulp "you can really see she is yours when she is mad" Ichigo said "OH SHUT UP" I shout running after him "STOP IT" we hear a bang

"Ichigo let me take you home" Ace said hugging Ichigo's arm "hey" I said mad "yell at me later all right I am not in the mood even come and pick me up like to day if that's the wrost you got" she shouts as they go "I really am a bad father" I said shying "so what she said was true you had a child whos the mother" Rukia asked smiling evilly "Rukia I really don't want to talk about it" I said I go up and see them kissing "HEY I TOLD YOU TO STOP SOGGING HER FACE OFF" I shout they run "Boy Renji just scare them" "oh shut up" I snap

Ace's p.o.v

I kiss Ichigo good bye at the end of his road "so you wanna go on that date" he asked smiling "sure when and were" I asked "how about tomorrow night I pick you up from the shop so it's a serprize" he kissed my head and run home I smiled and giggled I run home I see dad waiting for me "well well your back be for ten I guess I don't have to pick you up tomorrow" he said smiling I smiled a little "oh by the way mine and Ichigo's date is tomorrow" I said "WHAT" he shouts I run up to my room I blinked "WHAT IS SHE DOING IN MY ROOM" I shout "it's the only free room Alice" Dad said "Renji you still haven't explained" Rukia started but she stepped on the remote and a video came on

"_ok Alice say Hi to daddy" "HI DADDY I hope your having fun and come home soon ok" Alice smiled and hugged the toy snake she had and the toy monkey "honey I want you to tell daddy the toy you love most" Alice picked up a cute butterfly toy "Chou" she said giggling _

"Chou isn't that the name of your zanpakutō" Dad asked I nodded I want in to my box and got out the toy from the video "wait I remember that toy I won that for your mother" he said "she said you did then she gave it to me" I said smiling "wait your really Renji's child" Rukia said confused I nodded I was crying Dad hugged me

"Alice please don't cry your 15 I shouldn't need to do this" he said softly "oh shut up I know you like comforting me because you wasn't around when I was little" I said he smiled "that's true" he said smiling

At school I see Rukia is here we are eating lunch "AHH NO" I shout "oh tell me Renji didn't put a joke in your lunch to get back at me" Ichigo said "no he put my butterfly" I said "isn't that the dolly from yesterday" Rukia asked "oh shut up" I snap she blinked Ichigo hugged me "it was your mothers right" he asked "Chou mother gave it to me and father won it for her" I said Ichigo smiled "then Renji is just trying to tell you that your all ways little to him" I smiled at Ichigo "oh that reminds me I did this for you" I said I got out my art pad "oh yeah she did another drawing of you in art Ichigo" Orihime said giggling "wow wait how did you know what my bankai looked like" he asked "you want in to bankai for a split second when you had a fight with that short white haired kid" I said Ichigo smiled "you did this really well" "short white haired kid now that's harsh!" I look round "oh no Tōshirō Hitsugaya" Ichigo said "That's _Captain_ Hitsugaya to you!"

Renji's p.o.v

I just wanna check on Ace and that I jump up "Captain Hitsugaya" I said blinking I see Ichigo standin in fount of Ace "hey guys woe why are they wearing kimonos" AHH its Ichigo's odd friend wait he can see us!

Ichigo's p.o.v

"wow is that a grade schooler" Keigo said looking at Captain Hitsugaya "what did you say" he snaps "we really should take this some where else" Renji said "im only here to talk to the girl Renji but Ichigo wont let me" Captain Hitsugaya said getting down "HE IS A LITTLE KID" Keigo shouts "its captain Hitsugaya" he shouts "hey calm down all right Keigo is just messing around" I said "I didn't know Keigo could see any of them" Chad said Keigo blinked "what there right there"

I see Ace go soul reaper "ACE YOU CANT JUST DO THAT" Renji shouts I catch her body I see her run for it "great now I have to run" they follow her "what just happened" Keigo asked confused oh shit!

Captain Hitsugaya's p.o.v

"such a pain" she bent over coffing up blood "Alice" Renji is now with her "back away Renji I may was well kill her now" I snap "you said you would fight her when she is ready she is just a child she isn't strong anoth yet cant you see that" Renji said hugging her "she relessed her zanpakutō" I said holding it "Chou he has Chou" the girl said hugging Renji "she only just learnt how to do that she doesn't know how to use it" Renji snapped "odd tho her zanpakutō being called butterfly is very strange"

Renji's p.o.v

Its been four weeks I have gotten use to this world now "hey Renji you and Ace mind coming to this camp with me and my friends" Ichigo said Ace is having a girls day with Rukia and Orihime "sure sounds like fun but whats a camp" I asked "what ever it is im going with you" we look up "Captain Hitsugaya" I said blinking "woe is he in a Gigai? And you soul reapers really need to learn style" Ichigo said "Ichigo your hope less" I said rolling my eyes "I am in a gigai because they sent me here to do other things and since I have no leads on that and I am not the only one working on it I can check up on the mistake that Renji made" Captain Hitsugaya said I rolled my eyes "she isn't a mistake" Ichigo snapped "Ichigo remember he maybe a captain but in this world compeard to us he is just a little kid" I said Ichigo smiled "WHAT DID YOU SAY" Captain Hitsugaya shouts "Dad I told you don't fight with Ichigo" Ace said she blinked "oh he got a body" Ace said she came over "have fun" me and Ichigo asked "never make me do that again" she said "scarey I must say" Captain Hitsugaya said "so this thing called a camp" he added "oh right Ace were going well what is it" I asked Ichigo "oh right well a camp is where you sleep in tents and that and as its our school friends Renji you got to play older brother" I nodded "oh yay I love camp fires" Ace said sitting next to Ichigo "well then I guess you wont mind me coming along"

Ace looked at Captain Hitsugaya "you wouldn't be able to be called Captain Hitsugaya if you do because if you go you have to act like Renji and Ace's little brother I mean you are like a kid" Ichigo said "I under stand the same but why there little brother" he said "because no one knows about my family since Renji is my dad and he looks the same age as us thanks to him being a soul reaper so" Ace said leaning on Ichigo

Ichigo's p.o.v

"EVERY BODY HERE" Dad shouts "all most Ace and her brother isn't here yet" Keigo "SORRY" Ace shouts she smiled at me Renji did to and Tōshirō just gave me a evil look "WOW IT'S THE GRADE SCHOOLER" Keigo said "don't call me a grade schooler" Tōshirō shouts Renji stops him attactting "cut it out Tōshirō is only 2 years younger then us so don't say that and trust me you don't want to piss him off" Renji said shying

We got to the camp site "hey Tōshirō if that's your name can you help me put up the tent" Keigo asked "oh all right" Tōshirō got up "how long do you think till he gets pissed off" Renji asked "I say when he sees the instunes" I said "seems he is following what Keigo says to do" Renji said "most likely coz he don't want to seem diferent" I said "Ichigo whos sleeping in what tent?" Ace asked hugging me from be hind "I don't know I was going to talk that all over with Renji I mean we cant leave Tōshirō with just any one" I said Renji nodded "I know I will kill my self but I think I should share with Tōshirō to keep a eye on him and you stay with Ace so he cant try to kill her" Renji said Ace smiled

Yuzu is cooking Dinner dad just kicked me over "I TOLD YOU TO STOP IT" I shout kicking him "wow Ichigo's dad sure asks for a beating" Keigo said

Ace's p.o.v

That feeling I look be hind me "whats the matter Ace you look like you have seen a ghost" Tatsuki said I smiled Tōshirō and Dad looked at me "you sure your all right" Tatsuki said she elbowed me in the side "I mean your not scared" "WHAT me scared no way" I said "DAD DAM IT" Ichigo shouts "wow I cant under stand how Ichigo servies with a father like that" Tōshirō said blinking "he does all right I mean he can still fight me after fighting his dad" Dad said "you both told me you stopped fighting" I said Dad smiled "way to go Renji you dropped your self in that one" Keigo said larthing Renji looked mad Tōshirō was handed a juese carten he blinked Rukia takes it opening it for him "your so stupid" she said shying Tōshirō blinked and then drank it "hey Renji want some Coffie?" chad asked "you got any sugar?" Dad asked "just drink it with out sugar you big baby" I said rolling my eyes "not after the first time" dad said taking his coffie full of sugar I felt that odd feeling again and look around

"what see the ghost again" Tatsuki asked joking "oh shut" I started but we hear a tree full down then dad Tōshirō and Rukia's soul pagers want off "wow 3 texts at the same time" Keigo said "exsume me" Tōshirō said he run off "when you got to go" Mizuiro said rolling his eyes

"Ichigo" I said he looks round I felt cold like there was more then one hollow "I feel it" Renji said getting up "feel what" Mizuiro asked I take a soul pill "AH ACE" Mizuiro shouts when he sees my body drop "what why is there" keigo started but Ichigo and dad had followed my idea "Captain Tōshirō Hitsugaya" I shout I then see him "that's one big hollow" I said gripping my sword "Roar Zabimaru" Dad shouts protecting me "WOE whats going on" Keigo shouts confused

"What are you doing I can take it" I snap "you still need to train Ace me and Renji got this" Ichigo said running after Tōshirō I shied and got back in my body to find Mizuiro holding me "GET OFF" I shout kicking him "what just happened" Keigo asked "I don't know what your talking about" I said blinking "they passed out" Rukia said "that happens a lot for me" I said giggling

When Ichigo and that are back we are all getting ready for bed "who is sleeping where" Chad asked "well Renji and Tōshirō" Ichigo said Tōshirō didn't look happy at that "I anit happy to you know" dad snaps "Keigo and Mizuiro" "WHAT I wanted to be with Chad or you Ichigo" Keigo said going over the top again "Rukia and Orihime" they both giggled "my sisters and sorry Chad your sharing with my dad" "NO I WANTED TO SHARE WITH MY SON" "and last me and Ace" "what why do you share with a girl" Keigo said "because me and Ace are dating and I cant put her with any one else" "son you could put your self in with Renji and then Tōshirō in with Ace I mean they are family" "NO WAY AM I SHARING WITH HIM ICHIGO IS WORSE" Dad shouts "well then you can go with Ace" Ichigos dad says "WHAT NO WAY HE SNOZES THE HOUSE DOWN" I shout "fine then you can sleep with Ichigo" his dad said "but no funny stuff I hear one noise" Ichigo kicks him "YEAH WE GET IT" he snaps

We all go in to our tents after we change I yarn and cuddle up in to my sleep bag I felt Ichigo unzip the bag "wanna go for some soul reaper training just leave our bodies in bed so they think were asleep" Ichigo said I smiled and we got out our bodies with his pass we put it so we look asleep and we want to train "don't go easy on me because im your girl friend" I said "I wont" he said smiling

After half an hour I won I hug him "well done" he said smiling we kiss

"well now I didn't think you was that close to her Ichigo" we look round to Tōshirō "anit you meant to be in bed" I snap "I could say the same to you" he said looking at me "we was just training" Ichigo said we walk back to our tent I go to get in my body when I hear Tōshirō say "strange Ichigo you fall for her" I listen in "stay out of it who I love is up to me" Ichigo snaps at him "I should report that hollow in side you" Tōshirō said Ichigo isn't a hollow! Ichigo comes in and gets in his body I cuddle up to him he smiled a little "I guess it is cold tonight" he said yarning and letting me cuddle up to him to keep warm

I wake in the morning to dad over me "HEY" I shout it wakes Ichigo "RENJI!" Ichigo shouts "just wanted to check you didn't do any thing" he said leaving the tent Ichigo run after him I get up and follow to see Dad being kicked by Ichigo "YOUR WORSE THEN MY FATHER" Ichigo shouts I see his dad is up confused "see it's a good thing you didn't put them in the same tent" I said crossing my arms

We are eating Ichigo and Dad keep giving each other evil looks "would you two cut it out your getting annoying" Tōshirō said looking at them "sorry Tōshirō he did start it" Ichigo snaps

We get to Ichigo's house his sisters are out "all right you go back we can take care of ace" Renji snaps to Tōshirō the door opens we all gasp its his dad "Ichigo you should listen to Captain Hitsugaya" we all gasp what how did he know

Ichigo's p.o.v

"dad" I started "I knew all along and since I frist met Ace I knew she wasn't human" I blinked "so what" I snap "how do you know who I am" Tōshirō shouts at dad "I use to be a captain of the 13 guard sudes my self" I blinked what is dad talking about

"what but then that makes Ichigo" Tōshirō started "that makes Ichigo and his sisters the same as Ace here" Dad said "no wonder you like each other" Renji said "SHUT UP" I shout he gulps "but Ichigo was made a soul reaper by Rukia I have all ways been able to" Ace starts "I sealed the powers in side them Rukia only woke it up" dad said I blinked "then I guess I have to tell them now that it turns out our sub soul reaper is a half reaper like his girl friend" Tōshirō said "YOU promised you wouldn't tell any one about Ace" Renji said "go on tell if you want but I think they will let them live when I show up" dad said

We all go to the Soul Society Ace holding my hand I am scared if I am like her then if dad cant stop them we both die…. "I wont let any one hurt you I promise Alice" Renji said hugging her she nodded and hugged my arm

"Captain Kuchiki" Renji said blinking "Ichigo why have you" he started but he saw dad behind me "serprized to see me anit you Kuchiki" Dad said "Dad you know Captain Kuchiki" I said confused "well your father did say he was a captain here Ichigo" Renji said looking at me "oh shut up Renji" I snap "what are you doing here you hid in the living world after losing your powers" Captain Kuchiki said he looked scared "Ichigo is his son" Tōshirō said Kuchiki looked from me to dad "you broke a law" he said "not only that but so did your lieutenant's child is holding on to his arm and her mother was human" Tōshirō said "you know I think you just have it in for us" I snap he just looked at me

We walk in there "im scared" Ace said low so only I can hear her I grip her hand "what is this" the head captin asked "two half reapers and there fathers" Tōshirō said he pushed me and Ace to the floor "but Ichigo" Rukia started "wait that's" "that's right im a soul reaper" dad said "Renji I knew you but" Rukia said "seeing how it is his son I cant really kill him so I guess I can kill the girl" he said "Head captin please if you want to kill some one then kill me no her not my child" Renji said standing in the way of getting to Ace "Dad" she said worried like hell my dad pulled us away "what are you doing he" I started "don't get involed Ichigo" dad snapped I look at ace she is hugging on to me and she is ….crying I take her out side when I hear fighting "no" she said trying to get in there "Alice please don't" I said hugging her she didn't fight me I know her names Alice she told me only three people she will ever let call her Alice her mum her dad and me "but Ichigo" she said sobbing "its ok you know he would do any thing for you he loves you don't he like I do and I would do the same" I said softly "he promised Ichigo he promised mother at her grave!" she said I hug her tighter

"hey Ichigo its been a long time" Kenpachi "oh no please don't attact me I don't have the time" I said sadly hugging Ace "what your sad" he asked confused "I just found out my father was a soul reaper and that im a half reaper but im able to live and Ace they comdemed her to die and her soul reaper father is in there trying to save her" I said a tear rolling out my eye "I would be in there my self but my dad pushed me away" I said "Ichigo please let me go" ace said trying to push away "don't I wont let you go Alice please I want to protect you" "hey Girl listen to Ichigo look if the head wants her dead its best for her to hide" Kenpachi said we follow him to his "Kenny you want out on your own" Yachiru said looking at him "ICHIGO" she said smiling she blinked when she saw Ace "Ichigo please you got to save him" she said "I will look after her save who ever it is" Yachiru said "and Kenny will help" "thanks but Renji would never forgive me for leaving her alone" "Renji is her father" I nodded "Ichigo don't run off here" dad shouts coming in "its all right I know these two" I said "Ichigo is Kennies best friend since Ichigo and him drew in a fight" Yachiru said giggling

"you tried to beat up my son" dad said "I came here I broke in it was my fault any way it don't matter now" I snap Ace is shaking "hey you got to calm down red will be fine" Yachiru said jumping up "its not that" Ace said "dad why don't they like half reapers" I asked him "because they are all ways born with a hollow in side that's what made the viseros" Dad said I blinked I knew about my hollow side but Ace's "Ichigo" she gripped me I see her eyes are black "you got to fight it" I said hugging her "normally its when the reaper side is weak it takes over all her stress about Renji hasn't done any thing for her Ichigo" Dad said her voice starts to sound like my hollow "we cant have that he did make us after all" I get blasted back "ACE" I shout I see her run to where Renji was "only another half reaper can stop her only you Ichigo that's why you love her you protect each other from whats in side" Dad said I run after her

She want to attact I stop her "Alice fight it" I snap "Ichigo you have to knock her out" Dad said "I cant hurt her" I snap I blast her back I see her go in to a wall "you can say sorry later if the head finds out that she is losing to her hollow she will die for sure" Dad said I look at him "I know and I am going to help both of you control it" he said I nodded

I knocked her out I hear running and Renji was here coverd in blood the scud 4 was trying to get him to lie down he looked at me "what" he started "her Hollow side came over because of the worry over you Ichigo stopped it taking full control they both need to be trained on how to control this problem" dad said "what happened to you" I asked Renji "I am still my rank and that but I have to stay in the world of the living the moment she becomes a fret to any one I have to kill her" he said I see a tear roll out his eyes

We go out to rucon districk with Renji he looked a little sad Ace is better she is walking beside me "it cant be" we hear a woman say we look round "Mum" ace said she hugged her "Akemi" Renji said all so going over "my sweet girl" I walk over to "Mum" Ace said hugging her "Renji you don't look a day older" Akemi said hugging him "well I am a soul reaper" Renji said he hugged back "did you find her how did" Akemi started "I was sent to the world of the living to work with Ichigo here" Renji said "and my trainer asked if I would help train ace here! And well they kind of bumped in to each other" I said "Mum Ichigo is my boyfriend he is a sub soul reaper" Ace said hugging me I smiled

When I got home I look at dad "what" he asked "why didn't you tell me" I asked "I knew you wouldn't trust me" he said looking at me "Ichigo listen like you Ace has a hollow and the hollows hate love and kind ness you need to be at pure biss to keep it back or you will have to be come a viser" Dad said I blinked

I go to school and see Ace she has a plaster over her right eye I go talk to her she smiles "hey you feeling all right" I asked she nodded "Ichigo" she started but this new boy came over "your Ichigo and Ace right" he asked "so what" I snap "I just know were going to be great friends" he said he walked off "never" we both said then we smiled "look im sorry" I said she got up and hugged me I hug back "no I am I got so worked up but thank you for stopping me" she said softly

I feel really happy when ever Ace is around me I know she felt the same

We turn up in class the next day "right our new student is here to day he is Ace Abarai's older brother but he has been held back a year so please meet Renji Abarai" Miss said Renji walked in Ace blinked "hey" he said "you can sit behind Ichigo he has the bright organe hair" miss said I rolled my eyes at that

At lunch Kegio sees Renji and all most passes out "Ace I didn't know your older brother was so cool" Kegio said Ace blinked "yeah Renji is pretty cool" she said smiling she cuddled up to me and yarned I smiled when we are with each other im not scared of any thing

I watch my sister play football with her friends me and Ace was at the park having a lunch saterday its warm to day for once "hey Ichigo" Ace said her head resting on my chest "yeah" I yarn as I talk "do you think that maybe one day when were older that we will be married maybe even have kids of our own" she asked softly closing her eyes "yeah one day that's what I want" I said I yarn again and rub her back I see she is drifting off I smiled I hear running "ICHIGO" I look up to see Renji "WHAT THE" he shouts I see Ace kick him in the nuts "sorry I couldn't find you ace so I knew you would be with Ichigo" he said wineing "well what I was all most asleep" Ace snaps I chuckle a little making her blush "your mothers mum is here she wants to take you to live with her I told her about who I was and she didn't belive me" Renji said "Renji you look our age that's why" I said I then see a old lady kind of running she hit Renji with a hand bag "that's for lying" she said Renji looks pissed off "you had to let her follow you" Ace said "I didn't think she could keep up" Renji was hit again "HEY I HAVE FEELINGS YOU KNOW" Renji shouts "Dad stop it" Ace said stopping him "Renji she is an old lady whats the wrost she can do" I get hit round the head ow her hand bag is hard

"there you are Alice wait what are you wearing" her nan asked "YOU CANT CALL ME ALICE" she shouts her nan blinks "only my mother my father and my boy friend can call me that you got that I have Dad so why the hell are you here and for fucks sake dad get off your ass your inbaring your self" she snaps woe never saw that coming Renji got up "lets get back to the shop I can destroy some thing there" she said she grabs my arm pulling me with her

We get to the shop "I see you met up with your nan" "OH SHUT IT LET ME IN THE TRAINING GROUND" Ace snaps they did her nan sadly follows "what just" she started "bring your wigs to the heavens Chou" I love her soul reaper side some times I watch as she trains with Renji to get out her anger Renji cuts open part of her cloths and I spot her body under it

I am so dam lucky that Renji didn't see that I would be dead if he did at the end of their training she goes up for a shower I look at Renji he then gave me the death look "what" I asked "I saw you look thru her cut clothing" he said I gulped "well I didn't see any thing any way" I snap "that's not the point Ichigo" he snaps I look at him "she is my child I cant stand to see her sweet ness go" he said "I all ways saw her as the cute princess of darkness" I said "YOU TAKE THAT BACK" he snaps "Renji even you know she is dark but that's what I love about her" I said his eye twitched

We go up to see her nan trying to get her to wear a dress "Alice honey" Renji started but Ace turned on him "I am spending the night at Ichigo's" she grabs me and pulls me to hears half way there I see she is crying "Alice" I said softly she hugs me her head in my chest "why do they treat me like a child" she said sniffing

I got her to mine she came in thru the window I cuddled her to let her calm down she was tired and very cute I like it when she gets a little childish "hey you bort some of your family videos over" I said seeing her bag "yeah from my child hood wanna watch one me and dad have been a lot lately" she said blushing I found one all of them have her name on it but not this one I put it in "wait look at that date I wasn't born when this was taken" she said we watching it

"_Renji thank you" Akemi said hugging the not looking any younger Renji he smiled "I hope you like the toy maybe if they let me one day we can give it to our child" Renji said moving her hair from her face "I would like that" Akemi said blushing Renji put his arm around her and walked her in the town "Renji when do you have to go back" Akemi asked "two weeks from now not that I want to" he said sadly "you will come back right" she asked him holding his hands "I promise" he said hugging her_

"Renji really loved your mother" I said "he promised her he would come back" she said tears welling in his eyes "I know that's what I am wondering he never did he came back 15 years later" I said confused I see another tape "hey this looks like some thing from the soul scitory but it's a video tape" I said I put it in to see Renji in his soul reaper stuff I play it Ace hugs me I wipe her eyes

"_hey Akemi I haven't spoke to you in some time I got the video you sent" Renji was crying "Renji do you want me to turn the thing off" Momo said "no just go I wanna say some thing" he said calming down she leaves "why cant I come see you Akemi? Did I brake your heart when I left or" he looked away "did you meet some one else im sorry I don't come from your world but please you have to tell me whats wrong I cant just stop worrying about you please you cant brake me away what could I have done" _

Ace turned it off I blinked "Mum told him to stop trying to see her?" she said "maybe she knew the laws and had the idea if Renji found out to soon that he would get killed" I said she looked at me "think how much Renji watchs over me he wont let any thing happen to me he would of then to why did mum stop seeing him" she asked I look in the box "Renji's mail after two years of not talking" I said I look at her she puts it in

"_Akemi I know you get these but I never get any thing back" the Renji on the tape looks ill and weak "but since I haven't heard any thing from you in so long" he want in to tears "I got to get over you but I feel like I should be there with you please one mail one more chance to see you so I can move on" he looked at the video the eyes are the same as the ones he had when he heard Ace was due for death "im not sending any more this is my last one I love you Akemi but all we do is bring each other pain" _

"the video ends there" I said Ace looked at the screen "oh dad why didn't you just come" she looked at me "Ichigo don't ever let me do that to you" she said I lean in to her "I wont I love you to much to stay away" I kiss her lips "Ichigo" she moaned as I push her on me bed fully

I wake up to some one trying to get my window open I see Renji I sit up he looks mad I gulp oh shit me and her got a little carried away last night did he find out he got in "you had to leave me with her nan" he snaps he saw the videos on the floor and looked at me "did you watch" he started but then he saw our cloths "what" he started "listen Renji" I started he grabbed my hair "you better let him go" Ace said I blinked woe had the idea she was asleep "but" Renji started "let him go dad and go in the bath room so we can get dressed" she said sitting up holding the bedding around her I blushed a little

When we are dressed Renji looks really ticked off "you two" he started "so what dad its normal and any way we did watch those videos" Ace said I chuckled at Renji's shocked face he really still needs to under stand kids "I had a feeling you was here Renji" Dad said coming in "oh hi" Renji said standing up Dad made Renji follow him to talk I look at Ace and smirk we go to kiss again when Kon jumps out "oh I saw what you two did and don't think I am happy about it Ichigo you said you wasn't the type" I wacked Kon and hugged Ace I smiled at her she giggled

We get to school that day to see Kegio running for me "ICHIGO" he is shouting I move out his way and he falls on his face ace just walks over him "they really need to fix the floors here" she said giggling I smiled we walked in to the class room to find a sub teacher I blinked when I saw him "Kenpachi" I said blinking "Look Kenny its Ichigo" Yachiru said giggling "well Ichigo I have been looking for you" Kenpachi said "who is he Ichigo you know each other" Kegio asked "its spikeys girl" Yachiru said hugging Ace's legs "its Ace" she said blinking "Kenpachi what are you doing in my school" I asked gulping "I will tell you later Ichigo" Renji said coming in "nice to see you Ichigo" "Rangiku and Tōshirō you too" I said blinking "oh great Tōshirō" Ace said sitting in her seat "Ace" Tōshirō said looking at her with evils Uryū walks in "WHAT why are there so many of you in one class" he said blinking "we will talk later quiny" Yachiru said smiling "my name is Uryū why do you keep giving me new nick names" he asked her she blinked

At lunch I look at them "start talking" Ace snaps "we are under orders" Tōshirō said "orders to do what" I asked "to protect Miss Abarai" "last time I saw you it was you taking me to get killed" Ace snaps "I know and im sorry but" Tōshirō started "your being targeted by the Arrancars" Rangiku said sadly "WHAT WHY IS MY LITTLE GIRL BEING TARGETED" Renji shouts "Because she is the closest person to Ichigo" Kenpachi said I blinked "the Arrancars are scared of Ichigo because of his power and they think to weaken him they have to take Ace away" Tōshirō said "what but" she started "no they more likely want Ichigo and Ace's hollows to reawaken but if they have had pure bliss with each other it wont happen they will just really piss Ichigo off" Rukia said "have you to" Rengiku said he had coverd Tōshirō's ears "HEY WHAT" he shouts she didn't let go so he cant hear "they have" Renji said for us Ace punched him round the face "told you Renji she anit the sweet little girl she is my princess of darkness" I joked she smirked at me "thanks Ichigo" she said her evil smile on her face

We was all training under the shop "wow she is strong like you Ichigo" Kenpachi said he anit had a fight with me yet I am so lucky to day! Ace lands and she is gasping "I think its time for a brake she looks like she is going to pass out" Renji said Ace smiled and came over for a drink she sat next to me "Ichigo" she said softly I smiled she had fallen asleep all ready "Ace that was" Renji started "she is asleep Renji let her rest" I said softly not to wake her

Later she is in the bath I walk past the door to see it open a crack I go in thinking its free I lock the door then turn to Ace she smiled "knew you would come" I want red she grabbed my shirt pulling me down I moan in the kiss she gives me "Renji is going to kill me if you keep this up" I said standing "oh that's no fun" she said going under the water I had to smile a little even if she is like Renji in a lot of ways she really likes making him mad

We talked for some time me leaning on the bath why she is in it she really is calm with me nothing like when she is with every one else there is a knock at the door "Dinner and Ichigo I know your in there with her" Renji said I gulp "help me out" she asked I help her out

We are all eating she comes down and sits next to me its odd having so many soul reapers here with us!

When dinner is over I know the girls are up stears "so Renji you like taking care of Ace then" Tōshirō asked "if I didn't would I have stopped you killing her" Renji said looking mad "Ichigo whats with you I mean your really close to her" Kenpachi asked looking mad I hear the door open "ICHIGO" I look round and get hit by dad "HEY STOP THAT WILL YOU" I shout "I would have had the idea that now Ichigo knows who you are you would stop doing that to him" Renji said confused "DAD WHY THE HELL DO YOU STILL DO THAT" I shout "because its fun and I got to keep you on your toes just because you found out don't change a thing" Dad said "I knew it wasn't chance Ichigo had so much power with a father who use to be a captin you should see it coming" Kenpachi said "dad did you find Ichigo" Yuzu said running in "who are they" she asked blinking "you know Renji and Tōshirō" I said "oh yeah the camping trip" "don't remind me" they both said "and this is my friend Kenpachi" dad said

"KENNY"

**Ace: leave it on a cliff hanger why don't you!**

**Sam: wait didn't she said Grimmjow would be in this one? **

**Me: I will add him later my best stories are about Ichigo,Dark Ichigo, Renji and Tōshirō**

**Sam: she isn't kidding you know for manga fest she makes me dress up as one of them (seeing as I have red hair at the moment and the manga fest is coming up I guess im Renji this year!)**


End file.
